One Moment In Time
by csincisfan01
Summary: This takes place after Mac and Mic leave their engagement party, Mac thinks about everything and makes a decision.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own JAG or the characters, (really if I did Harm & Mac would have been together after Full Engagement) all I own are the DVD's, JAG trading card set, and autographed cast pics and ones from David and Catherine..

A/N: This picks up after Mac & Bugme leave their engagement party, Mac thinks about everything that Harm told her on the porch and she makes a decision.

***In Mic's Car on their way back to Mac's apartment***

Mac sat in the passenger's seat of Mic's car staring out the window, Harms words floating through her head. "You have someone that will always love you." than he kissed her, not just a normal kiss, but one that was full of love, passion, hope, longing, desire all wrapped up in one kiss. God she could still fill his arms around her, the way he pulled her to him, the way his hands felt so perfect on her back, she could fill his soft moist lips on hers, she wanted more. She wanted his touch, his arms around her, his lips on hers. But mostly she found that she wanted Harm, but what did that mean for Mic? Does she love him? She needed to think to clear her head, sort out her feelings; everything had been all jumbled up tonight.

Mic brought her out of her haze when he lend over and kissed her shoulder.  
"Sarah luv, where're home." Mac realized they were back at her apartment.

"Thank you for the ride home Mic." Mac started to open the car door, but Mic's hand stopped her, she turned to look at him.

"I thought I would come in with you, after all this is the night of our engagement party Sarah."

"Not tonight Mic, I'm sorry I'm just tired I had a long day at work and then the party tonight. All I really want to do is go inside and, take a hot bath and, go to sleep. I hope you understand."

Mic Syed, "Ok, Luv; No worries, you rest up and I'll call you later. I love you Sarah."

"Me too; Mic." Mac opened the car door and headed up to her apartment. She felt bad that she couldn't stay the words back to him. But she needed to clear her head.

She opened the door to her apartment and walked in, closing the door behind her. She lends back against it and wrapped her arms around herself. She felt bad about lying to Mic, but right now she just wanted to keep Harm with her as long as she could. She didn't want to lose the feeling of his arms around her, his lips on hers. She walked across the room, and turned on her stereo, hoping some soft music would help her clear her mind. She started into her bedroom, when she stopped to lesion to the song that was playing.

It was **Whitney Houston's One Moment in Time**. Mac stopped and sat down letting the words to the song take over her mind, images filled her memory of herself and Harm, their past everything they had been through together, then she saw her future, her husband and her children. As the song ended, she stood up turned off the stereo grabbed her keys and headed out the door. Her mind was clear, and she knew what she wanted.

**2330 Zulu  
Harm's apartment  
North Of Union Station**

Harm had entered his apartment a few minutes earlier, his mind replaying the events of the night. He had told Mac that she would always have someone that loves her; she had told him almost word for word the same thing. Just standing there looking at her, he couldn't help himself; he wanted her so he pulled her to him. She came to him so willingly, she didn't make any movement to stop him, in fact she had responded to his kiss, like she was begging for more. It felt so right to have her in his arms, to have her lips on his. But then reality came back to him, she was not his, she belonged to another man. She was going to marry Mic Brumby.

Harm headed up the stairs to his room, taking off his jacket, he started to lay it down. When a soft sent hit him, he lifted the jacket up to his nose. It smelled like Mac, her sent filled his nostrils. He had to stop thinking of her like this, she is getting married he lost his chance. Harm Syed, laying his jacket back on his bed. He loosened his neck tie and placed it next to the jacket, then he un tucked his shirt and started to un button it, when he heard a knock on his front door.

He wondered who would be at his door at this hour, surely not Renee. God he hoped not, she was the last person he wanted to see tonight. He walked down the stairs and made his way to the door, looking out the peep hole. At first he thought his eyes were playing tricks on him, then he opened the door to see Sarah Mackenzie on the other side.

"Mac come on in." Harm stepped aside to let he walk in.

"I know it's late, I hope I'm not intruding?" She said as she walked in.

"No not at all, what brings you by?"

Mac's mind was racing, she knew it was now or never, she had to get this in the open.

"Harm we need to talk about tonight, and what happen between us. But before you say anything, I want you to just hear me out." Mac started to pace the room ringing her hands, than she stopped in front of where Harm had taken a seat at the bar, she stood in front of him, looking deep into his eyes.

"I finally realized tonight what you were trying to tell me in Sydney, just for some time and I didn't give it to you, and for that I'm sorry. But I also realized that you told not only with your, words but with your eyes, that you are the one that will always love me. Harm I want to take a chance on us, I want to be with you for eternity," She took his hand and placed it on her heart, "It has always been yours and always will be, you will always be my flyboy." Mac smiled as tears ran down from her eyes.

Harm took his free hand and wiped away her tears ,she looked at him.

"Harm please say something, anything."

"I wasn't sure if you were done yet!" (Mac laughed)

"Sarah you just said everything that I've not had the courage to say, but let me add something to that. I love you Sarah, I love everything that makes you who you are, I never want to be without you in my life." He took her hand and placed it over his heart. "They beat as one."

Harm took Mac into his arms and pulled her to him, he kissed her and she didn't waste any time responding to his kiss, wrapping her arms around his neck pulling him to her. When they broke apart Harm looked deep into her brown eyes.

"What do see when you look at me like that Harm?"

"I see my future, I see our life together, and our baby we promised each other."

That was all it took she crashed her lips back on his this time more passionate then before, she wanted him to know how much she wants him. She started to unbutton the rest of the buttons on his shirt. Then she felt his hand stop her.

"Mac we can't do this tonight, as much as I want to we need slow down."

"I know your right, I just couldn't stop. Everything just hit at once, but before we go to that level. We both need to be free of other people."

"Yes your right, but it's late after all and we could both use some sleep. Why don't you stay the night?"

"That sounds good to me; I'm past the point of tired." Mac laughed

Harm took her by the hand and lead her up the stairs to his bedroom, he told her to have a seat while he got her some cloths to change into. He went into his chester drawer and pulled out a Fly Navy tshirt and a pair of boxers and handed them to Mac. She took them and headed into the bathroom to change. Harm sat down on the bed and waited for Mac to come back out, she came out a few minutes later carrying her dress in her hand.

"I thought you might need this." He said as handed Mac a hanger for her dress. She smiled and took the hanger from him. "I'm going to change, be right back."

Mac hung her dress on the hanger Harm had handed her, she walked over to his closet to hang it in there, when she turned back around she noticed he had not closed his drawer on the chester unit. So she walked over to close it for him, she glanced inside and noticed a cherry wood box. She ran her hand over the top of the box, the wood was soft and it looked old.

Harm walked back out of the bathroom and saw Mac looking in the drawer, he walked over to her. He noticed that she was looking at the box inside. He put his hand on top of hers.

"Oh I didn't hear you walk back out, I noticed that you left the drawer open, and I thought I would close it for you."

"Thank you, Mac why don't you sit down on the bed."

She did as he asked and took a seat on the bed; he took the box out of the drawer, and walked over to the bed. He sat down next to Mac and placed the box in her hands.

"Go on and open it."

Mac opened the box and inside was 3 rings one looked like an engagement ring and the, other two look to be a wedding set.

"Harm what is the story behind these, they are beautiful." Mac asked as she ran her hand over the rings.

"The diamond ring belonged to my grandma Sarah, it was her engagement ring, when my dad proposed to my mom it was passed to her and became her ring. The other 2 rings are my mom and dad's wedding set. My dad left his ring with mom before his last deployment, she told me he said he left it, so a small part of him would be with her. Mom told me to hold on to the rings, and I would know when and who to give them too. So that's the story Sarah."

Mac looked at the rings in the box then she looked up at Harm, she closed the box and handed it back to him. He took the box from and took it back to drawer and placed it inside. He went back and sat back down next to Mac on the bed. Taking her hand in his, only then he noticed she had removed her engagement ring.

"When the time is right, I want you to wear that ring, but only if you want to. If you want a new one I will get that for you."

Before Harm could finish, Mac put her fingers on his lips.

"I want to wear it; I would be honored to wear that ring, only when you feel ready to give it to me. But right now I say let's sleep."

"Sleep does sound good, it's been a long day, why don't you take the bed and I'll take the sofa."

"Or we could share the bed."

"We could do that, I just didn't want to assume, that's why I said I would take the sofa."

"Harm I'm not going to, kick you out of your own bed, besides I know how cold this place gets. And I need body heat to stay warm."

Harm laughed, and took Mac by the hand and they both climbed into bed, Harm laid on his back and Mac found her way over to his chest resting her head on his heart, her free arm across his middle. They both found sleep in each other's arms.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thanks for the favorites, reviews and fallows. Glad that most of you seem to like this story this it's just how I would have liked to have seen the events play out after Harm and Mac's "talk". Anyway I hope that you all continue to enjoy this. But be warned this is a short update, cause I have a busy week coming up. And I didn't want you guys to think I forgot about this story.

**0615 Zulu  
Harm's apartment  
North of Union, Station **

Harm woke with a smile on his face; he had just spent the night with the woman he loves. Even though all they did was sleep, it was the best night's sleep he had gotten in months. He looked down to the sleeping woman on his chest, and knew that he wanted to wake up like this for the rest of his life; she looked so peaceful when she slept. Suddenly her eyes opened, and he found himself looking into her chocolate brown eyes.

"Penny for your; thoughts sailor."

"My thoughts are free for you darling, but since you asked. I was just thinking how lucky I am to have you here with me."

Mac smiled and placed a kiss over his heart. Mac started to get up, but was stopped when she felt a hand on her arm.

"Where are you going?" Harm asked looking confused for a moment.

"Well I can't stay here all day, I know its Saturday and all. But I do have some stuff to deal with after last night. And if you don't mind, I would like to take a shower."

"Yeah showers all yours, what would you like for breakfast. I seem to recall you saying once, that after you spend that night; with a man they cook you breakfast."

"Harm I told you that almost five years ago, after I had been shot in the leg. And we had spent the night in freezing cold. I can't believe you remember me saying that."

"I remember everything you tell me, but you still haven't told me what you want for breakfast."

Mac thought for minute, "Surprise me flyboy." She kissed Harm and headed for the shower.

Harm got out of bed and made his way downstairs and to his kitchen, to fix himself and Mac some breakfast. About 15 minutes later Mac appeared in the kitchen wearing Harm's bathrobe. He handed her a cup of coffee and a plate of eggs and fresh fruit.

"Mac I think we need to talk about where we go from here. What we both want this to be, I know what I want. I just want to clear on what you want."

"Harm, I'm ready for us, for all of it-I'm tired of dancing around this thing between us. I want it all with you, like you said last night. But most of all I know now that is what I've always wanted."

Harm smiled, "So do I Sarah, I was an idiot for not telling you back in Sydney how I and letting you run to Mic."

Mac placed her fingers on Harm's lips, "Shhh, it's water under the bridge, the main thing is we have overcome it. And moved ahead to what we want."

Mac put her arms around Harm's neck and pulled him, towards her their lips meeting in a passionate kiss. Mac's tongue traced the outline of, Harm's lips begging him to let her in; witch he did. He ran his hands up her back pulling her tight to him, just like he had the night before; on the porch.

They were brought back to reality by the sound of knocking on Harm's front door. They both froze in place when they heard her voice.

"Harm are you there, it's Renee I have brought breakfast."

Harm looked at Mac, "Sweetheart I'm so sorry about this."

She caressed his cheek, "Don't be we are all adults here, let her in."

Harm walked and opened his front door.

"Well it's about time sailor, I was beginning to think…"

Renee stopped dead in her tracks, when she saw Mac sitting on Harm's kitchen counter with nothing but his bathrobe on…..


	3. Chapter 3

A/N : Thanks so much guys for all the kind reviews.. I love all of you…Saw James Denton (who guest stared on JAG) he was awesome…I had him to sign my JAG Episode Guide I got from the David James Elliot fans message board… Anyway here's chapter 3…

**0800 Zulu  
Harm's Apartment  
North of Union Station**

Renee looked at Mac then over to Harm.

'What the hell is going on here Harm!" Renee demanded to know.

"Please Renee, calm down and let us explain." Harm wants to keep a handle on this.

"CALM DOWN, YOU WANT ME TO CALM DOWN, HOW DARE YOU…. I know what I'm seeing here, you had sex with her last night. How dare you have the nerve to expect me to remain calm?" Renee's blood was boiling now.

"Renee I didn't have sex with Mac, yes she stayed the night. But nothing else happen."

"Oh right how dumb and stupid do you think I really am Harm, do you even know how much this angers and hurts me. It's bad enough you have to work with her. But do you really have to let her into every part of your life?" Renee was shaking with anger now.

"Renee please believe both of us, nothing intimate happen last night. You should know that Harm is not that kind of person." Mac was trying to help keep this under control.

"The real issue here is that both of you claim nothing happen, well I don't believe either one of you. You are both lawyers and very good at convincing a jury of anything. Well this one woman jury is not going to buy the load of crap and bull you are both trying to sell me. Evidence speaks louder than words, and all the evidence I see paints a picture of you two having a night filled with nothing but sex. Hell Sarah Mackenzie you didn't even wait till you were married to cheat on Mic. You did it the night of your so called engagement party. Bottom line is I just really want to know why Harm? Why was I not enough? I love you, why could you not love me back?" Renee was pacing the room, she was almost in tears; but she was damn if she was going to break down in front of them.

"Renee I'm in love with Mac, I know I always have been and always will be. Yes Mac will always be in every part of my life, she's my best friend, and she's the one that's always been there for me. And weather you choose to believe me or not, I didn't cheat on you. Yes she stayed here last night, but like Mac said nothing intimate happen between us. I am truly sorry for hurting you this way, but it's better to end it now; then months or years from now." Harm hated to see the pain that Renee was in, and he hated the fact that he was causing it. But in the end it was better to end things now, before it got to serious.

Renee gathered her courage and walked over to were Mac was sitting on the counter, she stood in front of her. "This entire situation is your fault, you couldn't just marry Mic? And let me be happy with Harm, no you had to go and decide that now after all this time; you want him. How is that far to me? Were either one of you thinking about the other people you would hurt? Harm and Mac looked at each other. "DAMN IT ANSWER ME, I DESERVE AN ANSWER!"

"YOU WANT THE TRUTH, I LOVE HARM! I have and I always will, he's my best friend, my partner, my past, and my future and I'm tired of denying my feeling. I don't care if you believe me and Harm, the fact is that we know, we did nothing to be ashamed of last night. If you love Harm as much as you clam you do, than you will do what is best for him, just like he was going to do for me." Mac felt better now she had said her peace to Renee, now if only it would be that easy with Mic.

Harm moved from where he had been standing at, and decided to stand close to Mac. He didn't know what else was going to take place between the two of them, but he wanted to be ready just in case. Renee drew back her hand to slap Mac across the face, but Mac was faster than Renee and she grabbed her arm stopping her in mid-air. Mac pulled Renee to her and whispered in her ear, "A friendly word of warning never try and slap a US Marine." Mac turned Renee's arm loose. Renee stepped back and looked at the pair in front of her. "I hope you two are happy with the pain you caused me, because payback is a bitch." Renee turned around and stormed out, slamming the door behind her.

"Mac I'm sorry that you had to be here for this, I had no idea she would come by this morning. I was going to call her later and end it with her. Funny how something's don't work out the way you plan."

Mac caressed Harm cheek. "It's also funny how sometimes life knows what you need before you do." Mac grabbed Harm and pulled him to her, she took him in her arms placing a lite kiss on his lips. "I guess I should go get dressed and back to my place, I have a few phone calls to make.( Mac Syed) This is going to be a long day."

"It doesn't have to be, I can help you if you want me too that is." Harm was rubbing Mac's back.

"No Harm, I need to handle this on my own, but I would not turn down a nice home cooked dinner tonight and maybe a sleepover." Mac wiggled closer into Harms embrace.

"I think I can handle that, what would you like?"

"Um…surprise me…Just no Harm's special meatless meatloaf." Mac made a face at the thought of it.

"Hey what's with the face, my meatloaf is great."

"Harm that meatloaf should come with an octane warning attached to it." Mac laughed as she loosened herself from Harm's arms and hopped off the counter, she turned and headed towards his bedroom to retrieve her dress from the night before. After doing so she headed into the bathroom to change. Harm also headed up to the bedroom, he thought he would clear out at least one drawer for Mac to use, just in case she decided she wanted to keep some extra stuff there. Mac padded out of the bathroom to find Harm clearing out the drawer. She walked up beside him, and looked into the empty drawer.

"Mind if I ask why you are cleaning out a drawer for?"

"I thought maybe you might want to use it, you mentioned a sleep over earlier. I thought if this is to become a regular deal, you might like to keep some stuff here."

Mac thought for a minute, "I like the way you think flyboy." Mac turned to leave, but Harm stopped her.

"Mac…Sarah…Please call me the minute you are done with Mic, I need to know you are ok."

"Harm I will be fine, you worry too much, but I will call you." Mac placed a kiss on his lips and turned to head back to her apartment.

**1020 Zulu  
Mac's Apartment  
Georgetown, VA **

Mac unlocked her door to her apartment and Jingo greeted her.

"Hey there buddy, sorry I kinda forgot about you give me a minute and let me, change cloths. And we will go for our morning walk." Mac rubbed Jingo on the head.

She walked into her living room and stopped dead in her tracks when she came face to face with Mic Brumby sitting on her sofa.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Thank you to all the people that take the time to read and review. I love to read your comments. I 'm just happy that; people seem, to like this. Thanks again, oh and have a great Christmas.

**1020 Zulu  
Mac's apartment  
Georgetown, VA **

"Mic what are you doing here?"

"I got worried when you didn't answer the phone Sarah, I called last night and when you didn't pick up, I just thought you had gone straight to bed. Then I called again little over an hour ago, again no answer I got worried so I came over. Knocked on your, door no answer, so I used my key and came in. Only to find out that you were not here, I thought maybe you got called into JAG for some reason. So I called there looking for you, I was told you where not in the office today. But after seeing you standing in front of me now, I have a very good idea just where you were last night."

It dawned on Mac she was still wearing her dress from the night before, there was no way this was not going to get ugly, maybe she should have let Harm come along to help her. Why did Mic have to show up at her apartment for, shit she thought so much for her well thought out plan of calling him.

Mic stood up off the sofa and started to pace the room, "Well Sarah I'm waiting on an explanation? After all I think I deserve one, christ I gave up everything for you."

"Mic listen to me please, we need to talk this out like grown adults."

"Really Sarah you want to talk, were you thinking about that when, you decided to go FUCK RABB on the night of OUR ENGAGMENT party?"

"Mic please calm down."

"CALM DOWN, YOU WANT ME TO CALM IT SARAH YOU ARE THE ONE THAT JUST SCREWED ANOTHER MAN, WHILE ENGAGED TO ME. HOW LONG HAS THIS BEEN GOING ON? DAYS, WEEKS, MONTHS, HELL I'M BETTING ON YEARS."

"Mic I have never had sex with Harm, yes I did go see him last night, all we did was talk and come to a realization about us. I don't want to cause you anymore pain then you are already in."

"And what BIG realization did you and the almighty Harmon Rabb come up with."

Mac syed for a moment, this was going to be the hard part. "That we are in love with each other, and we always have been. And that we want to be together, Mic I can't marry you when I'm not in love you. Not when I love another man." Mac handed Mic her engagement ring. He took from her, and squeezed it in his hand.

"I don't believe you Sarah, how can you stand in front of me wearing the same cloths from last night and tell me you didn't sleep with him. How big of an idiot do you really think I am. Oh and this grand realization did it come before or after the sex?"

Mic was still pacing the apartment, but the more he thought, the madder he was becoming.

"Mic I don't care at this point if you believe me or not, but I didn't cheat on you last night or any other night." Mac said, now she wished she had let Harm fallow her. "If I had just been truthful and really searched my feeling from the start, I wouldn't have let this get this far."

"Well that's just great for you Sarah, you walk back in here and end everything with me, and walk back out and to Rabb. Everything works out for the whore doesn't it. While we are at, it let's see how noble; you really are. Well you had an affair with a higher ranking officer, killed your ex-husband, oh got your boyfriend killed by your crazed stalker."

Mac looked at Mic with hurt in her eyes. "Why would you throw all that in my face, WHY THE HELL WOULD YOU DO THAT FOR? ANSWER ME DAMN IT! "

"How does it feel to be in pain, to have everything thrown at and your world torn apart? Not pretty is it, you know if Rabb wants a whore he can have you, I'm done." Mic took Mac's key off his keying and thru it at her feet. "I'll be by sometime next week for my stuff. Mic turned around a walked out of the apartment slamming the door behind him.

Mac sat down on sofa, of all ways she wanted to end things with Mic, that was not the way. She felt so striped down, and raw his words had really hurt her. It made her think back to when she was a teenager, and her dad would call her names. Maybe Mic was right, maybe she really is a whore. After all she had gone to another man on the night of engagement party, and she would have slept with him, if he hadn't stopped her. The sound of her phone ringing brought her out of her haze.

"Hello"

{"Mac it's Harm, is everything ok?"}

"No…It's not, Harm it was awful, I've never seen Mic so mad."

{"Mic was there in your apartment?}

"He was here waiting on me Harm." (Mac had started crying)

{"Oh Sweetheart…I'll be there in 20 minutes.}

"Harm just come please, I need to see you."

{"I'm leaving now, I love you Mac."}

"I love you too."

Mac hung up the phone, she reached down to the floor and picked up the key, Jingo trotted over beside her. She patted him on his head, and leaned down to hug him.

"Hey boy, I'm betting you are hungry and in need of a walk." Mac walked back into the kitchen and took down Jingo's food bowl opened him a can of food and put it out for him. She then padded down the hallway to her bedroom to change out of her dress. She took the dress off and laid it on the bed, then she curled into a ball and laid down. That's how Harm found her when he entered her apartment 20 minutes later.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Thanks as always for all the kind reviews, I love all you guys… I wish I could respond to all the ones that review, but please know that I really do appreciate everything you all say…..Thank You J

**1130 Zulu  
Mac's Apartment  
Georgetown, Va**

Harm walked over to the bed and sat down beside Mac, he placed his hand on shoulder gently. Mac looked up from her pillow and into Harm's eyes; she sat up and threw her arms around him. He pulled Mac too him holding her close, letting her just cry and get it all out.

"It will be ok sweetheart, I'm here now and I'm never going to leave you. Whenever you are ready to talk about, I'll be right here. But first why don't you finish changing and I'll meet you in the living room."

"No Harm I want you to stay in here with me I need you close," she moved to sit in Harm's lap; he put his arms around her holding her to him.

"Sweetheart you're trembling here let me grab you something to put around you," Harm reached to the foot of the bed and grabbed a blanket and wrapped Mac up in it. "There all better now."

"Thank you, (sniffle) Oh Harm I didn't think one person could be that hurtful to another, at least Renee didn't trash you down and make you feel worthless. His words hurt worse than any physical pain ever could. He was so cold, and reminded me of the way, my father would talk down to me. He called me your whore; he threw everything bad that I have ever done, in my face. He told me I was lying to him, when I told we didn't have sex last night. That he didn't believe me,' why should he said'. He has it in his mind that I have been sleeping with you for years, and even when I tried to defend myself it was useless, he would not hear or believe a word I said."

Harm held Mac tight in his arms and rubbed her back, trying to take away all her pain and self-doubt. "It's ok sweetheart what he believes at this point, doesn't matter we both know the truth and that's all we need .You are no one's whore Mac least of all mine, you are the woman I love, the woman I want to be with. Everything else will work itself out. " Harm smiled his best flyboy grin at Mac.

Mac snuggled closer into Harm's chest, "I know your right, I just had not expected him to be, here when I walked in. I had this whole plan in mind, and Mic just changed everything and I lost my edge."

"You never told me why he was even here Mac, how did he know you were at my place last night?"

"He was waiting for me when I got home; he said he tried to call me last night, and this morning. And when I didn't answer he said he got worried and came over. He said he knocked first and still nothing he used his key and came in, looked around for me. Harm he even called JAG and asked if I was there. When I walked in he was sitting on the sofa just waiting, he then lost it, when he noticed I had on the dress from last night, he put everything together and figured out where I was last night. That's when the fight started."

"Mac I am by no means taking Brumby's side in this, but if I couldn't locate the woman I love and plan on marrying, I would have reacted the same way. But knowing me; ten times worse."

Mac looked up at Harm and placed a kiss on his chin, "Oh I know, you would have Harm; I just never thought Mic would do anything like that."

"Mac as much as it pains me to say this, he loves you and that's why, he showed up here."

"Deep down I know you are right, I think I really just need to get out of here, let me change and then maybe we could go back to your place?"

"Sure we can do whatever you want; maybe you want to pick out some stuff for that empty drawer. I seem to recall you saying something earlier about a sleep over!" Harm smiled at the thought of Mac staying with him. "And while you do that, I will take care of Jingo for you, sound good?"

Mac smiled at Harm and placed a kiss on his lips, "Sounds good to me."She stood up and headed over to her closet, she preceded to get stuff out that she would need. Harm got up and headed out towards the living room in search of Jingo, he found him sitting by the front door.

"Hey buddy, you need a walk don't you?" Harm said as reached down to rub his head. Looking around for his leash he didn't see it, "Mac where is Jingo's leash at? Poor guy needs his walk!" He called to her.

"It's in the kitchen beside the stove Harm." Mac called back from inside her bedroom.

"Sit tight buddy daddy Harm will be right back!" He padded into the kitchen and got Jingo's leash, he headed back out to the door where Jingo was waiting on him. Jingo saw his leash and trotted over to Harm, he attached his leash and they headed to the front door. Harm called to Mac (who was still in her room) "We are leaving now Mac, come lock the door behind us."

Mac called out of her room, 'Ok and for them both to safe she would see them in a while.'

Harm and Jingo left out of Mac's building and headed down the sidewalk towards the park, across from Mac's apartment. Once they were there, Harm took Jingo's leash off and let him wander around for a while; he found a bench nearby and sat down, still keeping his eyes on Jingo who was going about his business. After around 20 minutes Harm called Jingo back to him, and put his leash back on him.

"We better get back buddy, we don't want to worry Mommy Mac do we fellow." Harm said as he rubbed his head. He reattached his leash and the pair headed back towards the apartment, before they had gotten very, far in their journey back a voice; stopped them dead in their tracks.

"Going somewhere Mate? Or should I say going back to someone?"

Harm froze in his tracks as he was met with a stoned faced Mic Brumby.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Sorry it's been so long since I had a chance to update this story, I've had a lot of stuff happen all at once, and I've just gotten back to my stories. Anyway thank you for continuing to read and review, Hope that you all like where this is going and how it will end.

"Brumby what are you doing here?"

"I knew Sarah would call you, she always runs to you doesn't she Rabb? She would choose you over me every time, only to have you break her heart in the end."

"Look; Brumby it's not like that now, yes she did come to see me last night and we talked. Besides this is none of your business anymore, Mac said she called off the engagement and gave you back the ring. So why don't you and both be grown men about this, and let it rest."

"Always the Officer and a Gentleman aren't you Rabb, the damsel comes to you, and you are the white knight that rides to her rescue from the big bad fiancé!"

"Enough! Brumby…back off and step aside, prove to Sarah that you love her as much as you claim you do. Cause I've learned that if you truly love someone, you do what's best for them weather or not you like it yourself."

"This is not over Rabb!"

"Yes; it's over! Sarah has made her choice and both of us need to respect her for it."

Harm pulled on Jingo's leash and the two of them headed back towards Mac's building, they crossed the street and entered. Mic Brumby watched them enter the building,

"Oh No Rabb, this is far from over."

Harm and Jingo opened Mac's door and walked inside, Harm took Jingo's leash off. And he trotted into the kitchen for some water. Mac walked out of her bedroom when she heard her door open.

"There you two are, I was starting to worry. I thought I might have to call in the National Guard to go and find you guys!"

"Well as we were leaving the park, we ran into Mic. "

"Harm what happen, OH GOD! No please tell you two didn't fight? That's the last thing I ever want to happen."

"We did fight, but just verbal, no fist fights like in Sydney. But to be safe for now, I think you and Jingo should stay with me. I don't trust Mic ."

Mac sighed, "I kinda wanted to stay with you for a few days anyway, that's one of the many reasons I love you. You always seem to know what I need." Mac pulled Harm in for a kiss, she loved feeling his lips on hers he made her feel so safe and loved. She released him, and looked into his eyes. She could see everything so crystal clear now, everything that he had tried to tell her back in Sydney, was looking back at her thru Harm's eyes. Harm placed a kiss on her far head.

"You ready to go sweetheart?"

"I will be in a minute; I just need to grab stuff for Jingo than we can head out."

"Great I'll grab your bag, you get Jingo and we're off."

Harm picked up Mac's bag and garment bag, and she put Jingo's leash on him. The three of them headed out of Mac's apartment down to Harm's Lexus. Once there Harm unlocked the suv and placed Mac's stuff in the back and opened the bag door for Jingo to hop in. Harm and Mac hopped in the front, and they headed back to Harm's apartment. The drive was quick, not too much traffic out so they made good timing, once they arrived Harm got all the bags out and Mac got Jingo. The three headed up to Harm's place. Harm unlocked the door and they headed inside. He took Mac's stuff up to the bedroom and set it on the bed, he figured he would let her unpack and put it where ever, she wanted to. In the meantime Jingo made himself at home on the rug in front of the sofa. Harm came down stairs he spotted Mac looking at the, framed picture of Harm and his father. He walked up behind her and put his arms around her waist, he rested his chin on her shoulder Mac lend back against his chest.

Mac sighed, "Is it too much for me to wish for, that our son look like you?"

"No; I don't think that's too much to wish for, no more than me wishing our daughter look like you."

"Well Commander, I've always wanted a little boy. And besides you do have a promise to keep sometime in the future."

"Colonel I am very much aware of that promise, and I intend on keeping up my end."

Mac turned in Harm's arms; she looked up at him and smiled. "Good thing Commander, cause I'm not going to let you out of it."

"I have an idea, why don't you go get settled, and I'll order us some food?"

"Sounds good; to me flyboy!"

"Chinese ok with you?" Harm asked as he headed to the phone, and Mac headed up stairs.

"Yeah that's fine." Mac said as she started unpacking her bag.

Harm walked over to the phone to order the food, he noticed the light on his machine blinking, so he hit the playback button.

( voice on the machine ) "you have 1 new message, Commander Rabb, this is Captain Richards I wanted to let you know we have you scheduled to do your flight quells 3 weeks from Tue. You are to report to Norfolk Naval Yard at 0700 to hop a cod to the USS Patrick Henry. You will report to Captain Ingalls once on board."

Mac walked out of the bedroom, to the living room and over to Harm. She looked at him as he stirred at the machine.

"Harm are you ok?"

"Mac 3 weeks from Tue would have made it the week of your wedding to Brumby."

"I know Harm, but I'm not marrying Mic, so there's nothing to worry about."

Harm decided to take a chance, "Marry me?"


End file.
